1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video game control adapter apparatus, and more particular, to a video game control adapter apparatus that displays a video game image on an associated video display in response to a control signal transmitted without a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical home video game device has an output terminal that is connected to a display unit such as a television set and an input terminal that accommodates a cable from a controller. The video game device itself is equipped with both a disk drive unit with a turntable that rotatably drives a disk (such as a CD-ROM) on which is recorded the game software that animates the device as well as a pick-up unit (an optical pick-up unit) that reads the data recorded on the game software disk.
The video game device generates image data from the data read from the device and displays the image on the video display. Additionally, the video game device also generates image data in response to a control signal input thereto in response to the operation of control buttons provided on the controller.
Accordingly, a video game player can participate in the game displayed on the video display by manipulating the buttons on the controller while watching the video display on which the game image data is displayed. Moreover, depending on the type of game activity (fishing and shooting are typical examples), it is possible to purchase special dedicated controllers designed specifically for that game. In such a case, by connecting the special controller cable to the video game device, the game player can get a more realistic feel for the game activity (fishing, shooting, etc) than is possible with the ordinary general-purpose controller.
However, the conventional arrangement described above has a disadvantage in that, although the special controller gives the game player a more realistic feel for the game than is possible with the ordinary controller, the game player must nevertheless purchase the special controller separately, thereby incurring additional costs which are not insubstantial.
Additionally, both the ordinary controller and the special controller require the use of a cable to connect the controller to the input terminal of the video game device. The range of movement of the game player is thus restricted by the length of the cable, which is undesirable. Thus, in a shooting game in which the controller is formed into the shape of a pistol, for example, the game player cannot take the pistol in hand and wield it freely but must instead remain close to the video display or to the video game device, as the case may be.
As a result of such a drawback, the game player cannot fully enjoy the video game because the freedom of movement of the game player is restricted by the control cable connecting the controller and the video game device.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful video game control adapter apparatus in which the drawbacks described above are eliminated.
The above-described object of the present invention is achieved by a video game control adapter apparatus that includes a reception adapter that attaches to a connector of a video game device that displays a game image on a video display as well as a transmission adapter that transmits a control signal toward the reception adapter when a switch built into a toy to which the transmission adapter attaches is switched ON.
According to this aspect of the present invention, any toy with a built-in switch can be used as a controller instead of the ordinary video game controller, which increases the range of choices of controllers as well as the pleasure gained from using a controller adapted to a particular game.
Additionally, according to the above-described aspect of the present invention, control signals can be transmitted to the video game device in response to a manipulation of the toy without a cable by using radio waves, light or sound, so the movements of the game player are not restricted by the cable.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the video game control adapter apparatus as described above, wherein the reception adapter includes a reception sensor that has directivity.
According to this aspect of the present invention, the range within which signals transmitted from the transmission adapter attached to the toy can be restricted to a predetermined range. Thus, signals outside the predetermined range constitute xe2x80x9cmissesxe2x80x9d and signals within the range constitute xe2x80x9chitsxe2x80x9d, thereby enabling the video game to function as a game.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the video game control adapter apparatus as described above, wherein the transmission adapter is substantially card-shaped.
According to this aspect of the present invention, the card-like shape of the transmission adapter enables the transmission adapter to be fitted to a wide variety of toy shapes, such shapes including, but not limited to, toy pistols, toy swords, toy cosmetic compacts, and so forth.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the video game control adapter apparatus as described above, wherein the transmitting part of the transmission adapter that transmits the control signal is provided on a projecting portion that projects from the toy.
According to this aspect of the invention, the placement of the transmitting part of the transmission adapter on a projecting portion that projects from the toy allows the transmission of control signals from the transmission adapter to the reception adapter to proceed without interference from the toy, which may be of irregular shape.
It should be noted that a receiving part of the reception adapter need not necessarily project from the reception connector. Instead, it is sufficient that such receiving part be externally exposed so as to be able to receive transmission of control signals from the transmission adapter.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the video game control adapter apparatus as described above, wherein the control signal is a radio wave, an optical signal, or an audio signal.
According to this aspect of the present invention, the use of a cable to connect the toy with the video game device is no longer required, thereby increasing the freedom of movement of the game player and enhancing the pleasure of the video game activity.